cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Orange02
If you have something you want to speak to me about, please start a new heading. It makes my talk page look nicer and organized, and I can notice any new messages and/or get to them easily. Thanks!Orange02 (talk) 02:49, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Hello, and welcome to the ! Thank you for your edit to the Orange Magmafreezer page. If you would like to learn more about anything concerning wikia, take a look at wikia's simple to use . If you are still confused, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Wuher Moseisley (talk) 18:10, October 19, 2013 (UTC) PLEASE READ ALL INFOMATION IN THIS BLOG POST! THANK YOU! -Lan Phaseripper Hello Orange! Lanny here! Lenn and I wanted to know if you want to continue editing YOUR article only and not want us to edit it anymore or do you just want us to help you write in the article? Please contact me on Talk Page about it! Thanks! -Kltt05 (Lan Phaseripper) Lan here. Please undo my edits by clicking the arrow going down and you then click on history and undo my edits. Please! Orange here, I do NOT see anything that needs to be undone! I've got everything covered. I deleted your infobox and it does not look professinal. PLEASE UNDO MY FIRST EDIT THAT SAYS: Undoing some of my contributions on this artcle or something like that please!!!!!!!!!!!! Hey Orange! I hope you enjoyed your Halloween! I know I have. I CERTAINLY love everything about it since it's my favortie holiday! Hope you had a great night. Bye! -Lan Phaseripper, Kltt05 MY TALK PAGE Image20131127-15-53-13.jpg|NUMBER 1 Image20131127-15-53-16.jpg|NUMBER 2 Hey Orange! Lanny here! i took two pictures at the dueling event and I AM TORN on whihc one to use. Here are both. Tell me which one you like better on my talk page linked above. Thanks. -LANNY I like number two better. Thx for stopping by! Hey Orange, Would you like me to improve the look of your profile and talk page? If so, contact me on my talk page. Lenn Hatchseeker 15:22, November 29, 2013 (UTC)Lenn Hatchseeker Respond here Little piece of thing, and delete this later- My CWA isn't working, so, can you meet me on LOTRO or something? Thanks. LAN HERE! You need to get on CWA! I need to talk to you about a story aproval thing!!!!! Stay safe! -LANNY New chat--Lan Phaseripper 5.29.14 GURRRLLLL YOU NEEDS TO B ACTIV Anyways, I am glad that you've returned!!!!!!! How have you been?? I've been good! :D Now with the story, I was planning to write about our....well.....rivallery? Whatever you wanna call it. I was planning that you did something in a skrmish on Ryloth that makes me angry. That thing that makes me angry is that you take my own supplies for your men during the ambush. (Yes, the droids ambush us) You also take a datapad of mine that has IMPORTANT Republic info that I found on Ryloth. The Jedi Council claimed to be missing about a year ago. After the skrimish, news sweeps the Jedi Temple and pretty much everywhere on Coruscant about your 'finding of the info'. I tell Night Lion, Vilim Goldrocket, and Danz Surfaceturner and we all afree that we need to take you in for questioning. We use really violent force on you to get the information outta you but you do not budge. You flee the scene. I get even more angry than before and I come after you. I come to your Kamino town. I attack you and almost kill you. I am working on the rest of the story. When I get the rest written out I will be sure to pass the rest by you! Stay safe!! -Lanneh- KLTT05 P.S. YES, there are many refrences to our real fight on CWA. Can you guys PLEASE start a new heading when you post on my talk page? Thanks!Orange02 (talk) 13:25, July 31, 2014 (UTC) I like it!!!!! :D -Lanny Hey Orange, Zaal here! You know how i said it mey be hard to work a meet-up into my wiki, well i got two ideas...... Kind of. 1: I was working a Mandolorian ambush into my brothers, Wedge T. page. You could come in in there. OR 2: Work a mando ambush into my wiki page insetad. Tell me what you think about that, and we'll get it done. Zaalbar Tokocharger (talk) 00:28, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Okay Zaal... Umm... I have some explanation to do. 1. You need to write clearer. 2. Let's bring this to the forum. Sorry about that. i just never make sense XD Zaalbar Tokocharger (talk) 23:33, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Hey Orange, This is a respons from your message on the comments, and im saying im ok with it! Sorry for wasting your room, but my computer wants to be stupid and not get on the wiki chat. Sorry. Awww! I smiled so much when I saw this! Thank you so very muchhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I really do miss speaking to you everyday.....Same with your siblings. Give them my reguards. How've you been!? Thank you! :D -Lan- Talk Page